Against Everything
by NekoNiNi
Summary: 15years ago a rebellious group aroused in search of world wide control, they called themselves Sound.Now, Sound is back and so the new generation of ‘heroes’ as to fight to protect what was achieve before. Full Summary inside. Please Read! SasuSaku AU


**Against Everything**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any the characters related to the series, nor do I own Supernatural.

**Rate:** T (?)

**Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura.

**Type:** AU

**Warning:***Sasuke MIGHT be OOC in later chapters* *The title is stupid and I don't know if it'll fit the fanfic so maybe I'll change it later*

**Summary:** Many years ago a rebellious group aroused in search of world wide control, they called themselves Sound. Led by Orochimaru, they devastated villages, cities and much more. After 6 months of pure terror, soldiers of all around the globe combined forces to stop their evil wishes, when the war was over many men were lost but Sound had been defeated successfully. That year the World Council, ancients of every nation in the world, reunited and decided to create an organization were talented people would be trained to fight and explore their skills, and so Global Security Org (GSO) was born. Many of the soldiers that had fight with Sound were recommended to join the organization, as simple soldiers or as great teachers. Now after 15 years, Sound is back and so the new generation of 'heroes' as to fight to protect what was achieve before, world wide peace. Will they be able to fulfil their mission?

**Chapter 1**

"**Sound"**

Uchiha Sasuke sighed, if there was a thing we wished for right now was sleeping. He had been on patrol until 5 a.m. but nothing had happened _'like always'_ he thought.

The boy sighed again and stood up from his bed. It was 7p.m. and he had to be in GSO HQ in an hour.

**-------------**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

17 years old; Dark bluish hair; Onyx eyes; Pale complexion; 6'1'' feet;

_Occupation- _GSO agent (jounin);

_Teacher- _Hatake Kakashi;

_Family – _Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi.

**-------------**

He went in to the bathroom, picking up a shirt and pants from his closet on the way to dress them after showering.

Half an hour later the boy came out only in his pants and walked to his dresser to grab the deodorant and put on some cologne. He put on his black shirt and grabbed his leather biker jacket and left is room.

Sasuke went downstairs and has he passed the kitchen an aroma filled his nostrils. Taking some steps back he entered in the said room and his gaze fell on his mother.

"Good Morning Sasu-chan! Do you want some toasts with tomato jelly?" The black haired female asked.

"Aa." He nodded is head and went over to the table to sit down _'Still got time'_ sensing his mother motionless form he looked up to see her still on the same spot looking at him with a pout. Onyx clashed with onyx. Her similar eyes were giving him a masked glare "Sasu-chan…" she said too sweetly for his taste.

"Aa…Good Morning Mom." He said, getting up to give her a kiss on the cheek. As the boy did that her lips spread into a smile and her beautiful face lit up.

Sasuke ate the two toasts his loving mother gave him and chugged down a glass of tomato juice. He stood up and gave another kiss to his mother who was now putting more toast on the table.

"You're going already?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. I'll be back later" he said picking up his keys from the table and walking to the door.

"I see…well then have a safe trip!" She said walking him to the door.

"Aa." He replied with a smirk which made his mother roll her eyes in return.

Walking outside he went over to the garage and clicked on his small remote control to open the door.

Three black polished cars, o red one and two shinning bikes greeted him. Yes, he was filthy rich. Even though the soldier carrier was the 'family business', his family owned the Uchiha Corporation too, one of the most important companies out there. His Dad was an ex-soldier and the current CEO, just like his father…when his brother and himself retired from their soldiers carriers they would take over the CEO title.

Oh, his brother…Uchiha Itachi… he was currently working to GSO, like himself, and was part of an elite group called _Akatsuki _who travelled all around the globe to deal with every sort of problem. He rarely saw him nowadays.

Deciding to take his bike that day, he neared it and got on.

Reviving the engine he took off leaving is house-like-mansion behind but not before giving a slight wave to his mother, who still stood at the door.

***********

The Uchiha arrived to the HQ exactly one minute before his teacher had told him to. _'Like he is going to be here on time'. _He passed the receptionist acknowledging her with a curt nod and kept walking to the elevator. The doors opened with a 'DING' and he entered pressing the last floor button. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the wall. Not long ago, he hadn't been able to do that…but about two years ago, many of the people working for GSO had decided to 'be on call' because of the drop of criminals activity, meaning they would be call when necessary to fulfil missions but were mostly at home, or at their other jobs which was the reason of sometimes the building being so…abandoned.

*DING*

The door opened again and Sasuke opened his eyes before walking to the director's office.

Upon reaching the mahogany door he knocked and waited for someone to answer. A man's faint voiced was heard and Sasuke turned the knob and opened the door.

As he entered he took a quick glance around the room, there were five people already in the room: sitting on the chair behind the big secretary was_ Sarutobi Hiruzen_, the director or Hokage as the soldiers called him; on one of the chairs on the other side of the table was_ Jiraiya_, ex-soldier and the ex-student of the Hokage, currently the right-hand man of the director and the pervert author of _Icha Icha Paradise_; at his right was _Senju Tsunade_, ex-soldier and medic, currently working (and in charge) on GSO private hospital and the hokage's ex-student too; leaned on the wall next to the window on the left was_ Hatake Kakashi_, soldier (ANBU rank), his teacher who was always late and a pervert who has the whole Icha Icha collection; and at last but not least, on the middle of the room was _Uzumaki Naruto_, soldier (jounin rank) student of Jiraiya, next self-proclaimed Hokage and his best friend and partner.

'_Wow! That's a change!__ Kakashi is already here *Le gasp* OMG! It's the end of the world'_ His inner screamed in his mind tough his outer facial expression didn't change "Hn."

"Teme! You're late!" The spiky blond, blue eyed boy shouted turning his eyed to him.

"No, I'm not, Dobe." Sasuke replied taking a glace at the clock on the wall. "Don't call me Dobe." Naruto muttered.

Seeing has the two boys were about to engage in a verbal fight, Kakashi closed the Icha Icha volume he was reading and cleared his throat. "Sasuke, I see you're here like I asked you" he said through is mask while is uncovered eye closed a bit as if he was smiling. (a mask and a headband covering his eye? Strange XD)

"Aa."

'_Talkative as ever'_the silver haired ANBU thought.

"Very well, since your all here now I'm going to tell you why all of you where call here today." Sarutobi announced in his gentle, old voice.

"As you know, 15 years ago there was a horrible rebellious group who terrified the world. For some time already, the world council had been thinking of creating a group which would help them to achieve their goals of peace. After Sound has been defeated, the council thought it was the perfect time to finally fulfil their plan and so GSO was created, to protect the civilians and preserve the peace." He paused to breath.

"Ne? Oji-san we already know this…so why are you telling us this story again?" Naruto asked him with a confused face and Sasuke silently agreeing with him.

"Well…lately some of our field soldiers and undercover agents have been detecting strange activities, is possible that Sound has come back to life again." Sarutobi said through his folded hands and studied each one of their reactions.

"Is there certainties?" The busty blond's voice, Tsunade, echoed in the silent room. Her amber eyes narrowing into slits.

"No."

"So there's no need to do anything hasty. We need to be sure first" said Jiraiya running one hand through his messy white hair.

Silence involved the room.

"Hn. How can Sound be up again when their leaders died? Who is their new leader?" the Uchiha asked obviously confused.

"As I told there are no certainties that Sound is back…only suspicions, and…this information was never revealed to the public and most of the soldiers of GSO doesn't know about this but…Orochimaru's body and Kabuto's, who is his right-hand man as you know, where never found…so their dead was not confirmed, on other words they went MIA and assumed KIA." The old man said gravely.

His words shocked the youngest men in the room, namely, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke.

"So this increases the chances of really be Sound…again…" Kakashi thought out loud.

"Yes."

"What should we do?" Naruto asked uncertain.

"We'll wait until we're sure it _is _Sound, and then we'll see what is the best way to deal with the situation at hand." Sarutobi answered looking directly at the blond boy.

Silence again…it was starting to give Naruto chills.

"Just know this… You are one of my best agents so in any of the situation you'll be part of the solution." The old man said, talking to everyone but mostly to Naruto and Sasuke "Anyway…don't tell this to anybody, this is confidential. They'll know when the time is right. Dismissed."

With that said the old man stood up and went over the window to gaze at the city's view as the five of them exited the room, leaving him to his thoughts.

***********

"Teme? Do you think is really them?" Naruto asked the raven haired boy as they walked along the hallway to go to shooting room.

"I don't know Dobe." Sasuke said in the same quiet and slightly worried tone as Naruto.

Even though many people took him for a stupid person (Sasuke didn't think he was _completely_ stupid, 'Dobe' was just one of his many nicknames), Naruto was not, he could sense the tense atmosphere settling, so he decided to talk again.

"You know what? I don't care! If is _not_ them will kick their asses for making us worry… if it _is_ them will kick their sorry asses so they fall and never rise again! Believe it" He shouted raising his fist into the air.

Sasuke smirked at his antics and just kept walking as the blond stood in his 'Believe it Pose' behind.

"Whatever Dead-last, you just need to step aside and I'll take care of them." He said with his smirk still in place.

"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME? I'll show you who the dead last is! I'll beat you in the shooting practice! Believe it!" Naruto said storming after his friend.

Yep, they really were best friends…

***********

Kakashi strolled behind the two boys for some time before turning left to go to the GSO private garden. He could hear the two soldiers fighting while he kept on walking to his destination. He knew them since they were babies, being a close friend of the Uchiha family and ex-student of Naruto's father. Yes, Naruto's father had been his teacher in his younger years. Namikaze Minato was a great teacher; he was smart and gentle, he was currently working in the GSO too as one of the people in charge just like the Hokage and Jiraiya, the soldiers called him Yondaime.

He received his nickname because of his skills just like the Hokage who was also called Sandaime.

Kakashi allowed himself to get lost in his memories as arrived to the garden. It was a beautiful place and he frequently went there to read his book.

"Lost in thoughts?" a voice said behind him.

"Jiraiya-sama…"

"Cut the –sama crap! I know you since you're a baby!" a goofy grin made its way to Jiraiya's face as he fell into step with the younger man. The copy cat chuckled "Old habits die hard." He said looking at his teacher's teacher.

Kakashi stopped in front of one of the many stone benches in the garden and sat down making a motion with his hand to invite the older man to take a seat too.

Jiraiya accepted the offer and took the seat. He let his gaze wonder around the garden and take in its beauty. "What do you think of this whole situation?" he asked.

The soldier closed his book again, since he knew he wouldn't be able to read it 'till he cleared his mind. "I should be the one asking that…I mean, Orochimaru was your best friend and partner…" Kakashi said back.

"Hum…"

Jiraiya moved his head to look directly to the copy cat and gave a small defeated smile.

"Part of me wants to believe that when he started this whole thing he was possessed by some evil spirit and that deep down he still is the same boy I met…the other part has accepted that maybe I never really knew him." He looked away "I just want to this to be all over for once and for all…"

"There's still a chance that it's just a cheap imitation of Sound…" Kakashi reminded him.

"Hum… I know…"

"But you don't believe that much that's the case, ne?"

"Aa."

***********

After getting out of the director's office, Tsunade gave a quick wave to the boys and said that she had to head back to the GSOPH (GSO Private Hospital).

The Hospital was in the west wing of the GSO building and it was fairly large. In fact, the GSO building was a compilation of different wings and all of them were big (and _that_ was an _understatement_). The North wing, where the main entrance was situated, was destined to offices and stuff like that; the West wing was where the hospital was and the South wing was mainly laboratories. The East wing was where all the training rooms were situated. In the middle of the building was a gigantic beautiful garden with many floors. Yes, it was a big building indeed but they were lucky there was many elevator and shortcuts.

Tsunade entered the West wing and went to her office. The hospital hadn't had many visitants lately, which was good. She opened the door to her office and was greeted by one of her students and assistent.

"Good Morning Tsunade-sama!"

"Good Morning Shizune." She gave the younger black haired girl a small, gentle smile. "Anything new since came in when I was why Sarutobi-sensei?" She asked while reaching for her chair to sit down.

"No, nothing at all…"

"Good."

"Well since you don't need me, I'll be on my way to check one of my patients Tsunade-sama." Shizune said before giving her little bow and turn to leave.

"Shizune?" Tsunade asked just as she was almost out of the door.

"Yes?"

"Is there any news from _her_?" Her eyes flickered to the other medic.

"No…but I don't think it'll take long. It's always around this time of the month that _she_ writes us…"

"Yeah…Don't forget to inform me as soon as you know anything about her…"

Shizune gave a big smile to her teacher and nodded her head before departing.

'_How are you these days, little girl?'_

Tsunade shook her head and focused in what her ex-teacher had revealed them just a minute ago.

'_So they're back huh? Hell that means paper work…Damn Orochimaru!' _

She sighed and shook her head again.

"I need my Sake…"

***********

A week had passed since Sasuke was informed of Sound's possible revival. Everything was normal, nothing more to prove it was true had come so they all resumed to their normal routines and pushed the Sound issue to the back of their minds.

Sasuke strolled from his room to the living room. He hadn't had any mission recently so would normally watch some TV after lunch, then Naruto would come by and they would play some games and when they got bored they would train a little in his backyard.

He plopped down on his fluffy and very comfortable couch and turned the TV on. No more than ten minutes had passed when he heard the doorbell ringing.

He ignored and waited for the maid to answer it.

He heard his father, who was at home that day opened his office door to go the bathroom or something. '_Maybe his going to kitchen to have one of his fluff moments with Mom…I guess he doesn't know that me and Itachi already figured it out that he_ loves _to do that…_'

His father was a very stoic person but when it came to his mother he would melt into a pool of mush. And of course, since his mother was always in the kitchen baking one thing or another one day he and Itachi had walked in on them but left before they noticed.

Chuckling a bit at the memory, Sasuke came out of his thoughts just in time of hearing the maid inform Naruto that he was in the living room.

"What's up Teme?" Naruto's cheerful voice asked from behind the couch.

"Nothing much…as always" he muttered the last part.

Naruto laughed at his friend bad mood. "What are you watching?" He asked as he plopped down next to the raven haired boy.

"Hn. Supernatural"

"Cool!!"

"Naruto-chan!!!

It's so good to see you!!" Mikoto exclaimed as she entered the living room.

Mikoto walked to the boy and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"Mikoto-kasan! It's good to see you too!" Naruto grinned at her. In true the two boys' family knew each other since ever…so it was as they were one big family. Everyone was comfortable with each other.

Sniff. Sniff.

"Oh my! My chocolate cake!!!"

And with that Mikoto dashed to the kitchen screaming her head of because of her cake, leaving the two amused teens behind on the couch.

After watching three Supernatural episodes, the boys decided to go to Sasuke's room where his PS2 was situated and play Need for Speed with his steering wheels.

"Damn it! Stop doing that!"

Smirk. "What?"

"Passing me!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn."

Ring. Ring.

Sasuke switched his gaze from the TV to Naruto's phone which was in his bed.

"To hell with the phone! I'm going to win this!!! Believe it!" Naruto shouted again and furrowed his brows in concentration.

Ring. Ring.

Sasuke gave a quick glare to the phone because it was starting to annoy him.

"Damn it!!"

Naruto let go of the steering wheel and stomped to the phone, he opened it and pressed the green button.

"What?" He asked rudely because he knew he had already lost the race.

_It's Jiraiya_

"What do you want Ero-senin?" Naruto asked this time more calm but with a pout in his face.

Sasuke hearing his best friend's teacher nickname, stopped playing and turned to see what Jiraiya could possible want.

_You're with Sasuke?_

"Yes…Why do ask?" Naruto questioned looking over to Sasuke with a confused look. The Uchiha raised a thin eyebrow at that.

_Come to the HQ __now__. Both of you._

"Wh-….Ero-senin?"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Naruto looked dumbfounded to the phone until Sasuke spoke.

"What did he want?" Sasuke asked snapping him out of his daze. "For us to go to the HQ. Now."

"Hn. Then let's go."

***********

No more than five minutes after they exited the Uchiha household, the two boys arrived to the GSO HQ.

They didn't even acknowledged the receptionist when they rushed to the elevator making her scoff and mutter something like 'Always on a rush'.

They arrived to the last floor and Naruto didn't even knocked on the door, he just opened the door harshly.

"Hn."

"What happened?"

"Sound is back."

***********

The arriving teenagers stood freeze at the door. While the other occupants of the room seemed to already know the shocking news.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke gained the courage to ask.

"Yes" the Hokage's tired voice answered.

Naruto's angry aura started to grow. "No, no, NO! That mother f***** snaky bastard! He should…he should…he should…huh!"

"Calm down Naruto." Sasuke never used is real name unless he was dead serious, but even though he was telling friend to calm down, he himself couldn't mask his rising rage.

He curled his hands into fists.

"Naruto, Sasuke…"

Kakashi called them while taking some steps away from the wall he was leaning on.

"Just listen…"

Naruto clenched his teeth and Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets.

The Sandaime cleared his throat to gain attention from the younger boys again.

"With the information we collected…is safe to say that Sound is back and is planing to continue what they started 15 years ago. From what we can deduce, they used this time to collect information about us which makes us be in disadvantage."

He paused to give a long tired sigh.

"We talked and came to the conclusion of what is best to do…" Jiraiya said rising from his seat and walking to stood nest to the Hokage and Tsunade.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto" The Hokage said sternly.

"Most of the elite teams and ANBU teams have already been notified of the news but _you_ are the best soldiers in the HQ at this moment and so we've choose you to be the ones to retrieve the soldiers missing in the team you'll integrate." The Hokage announced.

"I don't understand…a team?" Naruto looked like someone had just asked him what is the answer to X^4+3/4=Y (3/4-2)x9.

"Yes, Sound is strong so we must unit forces with each other…The ANBU teams and the elite ones will head here in two weeks so that we can assemble and set up a strategy. Everyone will work together but to avoid too much confusion you'll be divided in smaller teams."

"I see…"

Sasuke let everything sink in.

"Who is going to be in our team?" he asked.

"Ah yes, that…well we have in this dossier with the profiles of each member… " The Hokage gave him a sealed package that probably had the dossier inside.

"As I told you before you'll have to retrieve them…next to each profile is a document with all the information you'll need to find them. Don't lose it, it contains information that in the wrong hands could be the downfall of your teammates."

They nodded.

"Uchiha Sasuke I have nominate you to be the team leader."

Sasuke gave him a nod while Naruto turned to give him a grin.

"You are to pack and leave as soon as possible. You have to be back in two weeks with all the members of your new team. No exceptions."

"Ne? Is Kakashi-sensei coming? He uses to come with us…" Naruto questioned.

"No…not this time…" Kakashi answered "I already have a mission…I'll be retrieving some soldiers who still don't a team assigned."

"And the civilians?" Sasuke asked remembering the stories he was told about Sound destroying villages and killing innocents.

"Don't worry about that. I, Jiraiya-chan and Tsunade-chan will take care of the necessary precautions and escape routes." Sarutobi said with a gentle smile.

Silence fell in between them.

"Is every thing clear?" The Hokage asked one last time.

Receiving nods from both boys, he gave them a nod too.

"Very well then…you're are dismissed.

The boys turned to head out and just as they were exiting the room he spoke again.

"Good luck boys."

***********

The young soldiers exited the building a walked to the parking lot.

"Naruto meet me at my house in one hour. We'll discuss what we'll do and leave immediately."

"See ya in a bit Teme."

"Hn."

* * *

**A/N: **This was an impulse! I was watching a film on the TV about dogs and some black guy who was adopted and stuff, when this struck me like a lightning XD

Tell me if you like it and I _will_ continue it (but only if you like it X3). I can't promise is to update much though because of schoolwork and other activities…but I'll try!!

Oh! Btw Who do you think that should be in their team?

Sakura definitely…but the others…Give me some suggestions!

(Sorry if there are any mistakes)

See ya soon! (I hope)

Love,  
Nini


End file.
